Son Of The Bat
by MELANIE IS BACK
Summary: As the start of school approaches, Damian Wayne, son of the infamous Batman, is stuck in the classroom. But a surprise awaits him, a new girl. Leila Asfour, a sassy, smart, sarcastic, and beautiful girl. Will a friendship bloosom? Or will it be something more?
1. The new girl

**Hey peeps, Melanie here. Don't worry about me falling out of love with this story. I'm already finished CHPT 3**

**——————————————————————————**

**The new girl**

Damian walked into his class. "Welcome back everyone! I hope your break was enjoyable!" The teacher said. "Yeah right. Being beaten up by criminals is the best way to spend a break." he said under his breath. He sat at his usual desk in the back. "These fools." He muttered. After a couple minutes the teacher spoke up. "Settle down everyone. I have an announcement to make." The class went silent. Damian looked up from his desk. "We have a new student." she said. A girl walked in. She didn't look like anyone else. She had large brown eyes, and light olive skin. She had absurdly long black hair. It was tied up with a turban."Would you please introduce yourself to everybody." The teacher said. "My name is Leila Asfour." she said quietly. She was obviously nervous. "Hey!" a voice screamed from the back. "What's up with the afgani rags? This isn't the Taliban." The boy laughed at his joke, and several others joined. Damian looked at Leila. She seemed unfazed. But there was a look in her eyes that cut like glass. The teacher shushed the kids who laughed. "Alright settle down. Leila you can sit in the back next to Damian." The girl took her black backpack and sat next to Damian. "Klaab" dogs. She muttered under her breath. He snickered. She looked at him, her eyes shooting daggers. He stopped smiling and put on his serious face. The teacher began talking and everybody directed their attention to the board. Leila tried to steady her nerves. She took deep breaths. Her hand shook from nervousness. "Calm yourself Leila." she said quietly. She neatly copied down the notes. Her pencil glided over the paper. The paper rustled as she continued to jot down the notes on the board. Damian looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated on the math question that was written on the board. Damian was almost done. He wrote the last part of the equation. He was finished first, again. He began to speak "Ms. O'Connor. I'm do-" "Done!" A voice interrupted him. He looked over at Leila who was getting up show the teacher her work. The teacher looked at the paper that was handed to her. "Well, Leila good job!" Ms. O'Connor looked at Damian "Are you done?" She asked. Damian was speechless. He was always the first to finish anything. Tests, races, and assignments. But now this new girl was able to bump him out of first place, and it was just her first day. "Um um, yeah I'm done." he stuttered. He walked over handed the paper over to the teacher. After a few seconds she smiled and said "Well done! You can have a seat. If you like you can read or draw or something like that." Damian sat down at his desk and looked at Leila. She had a piece of thick paper on her desk and was grabbing something from her bag. She took out a case and a tiny container. She sat straight up and opened the case and container. She took out an odd shaped tool and dipped it into the container. She began writing in a foreign language. Damian looked at the letters and recognized them as arabic. "What are you drawing?" He whispered. Leila looked at him. Her eyes were a light auburn, it was obvious she had kohl on. Her long eyelashes curled back. "Pardon?" She said in a British accent. Damian looked at her a little surprised. "You're British?" "And is there something wrong with that?" She said offended. "No, of course not." She relaxed a little. "What do you want?" She said dipping the tool back into the container. "I was just wondering what you were doing." He replied. "Arabic Calligraphy." Her attention turned back to the piece. "What does it say?" He asked slyly. "Hope." She lied "It's for you." Damian was one hundred percent sure that 'Hemaar' meant Donkey not Hope. "Ana fakaret…" I thought Amal meant Hope." He said in Arabic. Her eyes went wide with shock. "I knew there was something off about you!" She whisper-screamed. "What ever do you mean?" He said smirking. "Ya ibn al-kalb" son of a bitch! "Tsk tsk tsk." Damian said shaking his head "Language." She chuckled "You're a cheeky one, eh?" Dimples branded her cheeks, each time she smiled they would become the stars of the show. He felt something odd in his chest. Ugh! What is this? He thought. Leila put her hair up and set back to work. She looks….. gah! I can't think straight! He shook his head and hid his flushed cheeks in a book.

This is going to be one hell of a year.


	2. Titus Takes The Lead

**Hey y'all. Melanie here... again. just wanted to say. Next chapter you are going to meet 2 people you'll LLLOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE**

**Titus takes the lead**

Damian walked into the Batcave. "Father!" He called. "Yes Damian?" Replied an exhausted Bruce Wayne. "Father can I ask you a question?" "If I said no, would it stop you from asking?" Bruce was now facing his son. "Does the name Asfour seem familiar?" Damian asked nervously. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Damian kept his signature face "Just curious." Bruce looked at his son. "The first thing that came to mind was Omar Asfour, one of my business partners." "Well his daughter now goes to my school." "Daughter? Last time I checked he had 4 sons." Bruce started to focus more. "Never mind Father." "OOOOOoooooOooooo. Sounds like Damian has a crush!" A mocking voice said. "IM WARNING YOU TODD!" Damian shouted at his older brother. Damian turned around and hid his face. "Forget it." He turned and left the cave.

He walked into his room. Titus, his big black Great Dane, ran over to him. "Hey boy!" He affectionately scratched Titus's head. "Wanna go for a walk?" Titus barked and danced in agreement. Damian grabbed Titus's leash and headed for the door. "ALFRED! TELL FATHER I'M HEADING OUT!" Alfred just nodded and said "Yes Master Damian."

He pulled up the hood on his black hoodie. _Stupid paparazzi._ He thought. He strode down the sidewalk. Suddenly, something caught Titus's attention. A familiar looking silhouette crept in the shadows. _Who is that?_ Just as the thought came Titus's leash slipped and the big dog charged at the figure. "Down, boy!" The figure shouted. _It sounds so familiar. Leila!_ He ran after his pet. When he came, Titus was getting affectionate belly rubs from Leila. "Oh who's a good doggie?" She cooed. "You aren't scared?" Damian asked "Nope!" she giggled. "We used to have a dog." she said sadly "Really? What was its name?" Leila banished a tear "His name was Hades." "Like the greek god?" She nodded "What happened to him?" She took a deep breath "My brother accidentally ran him over." Damian stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry but-" he burst into giggling fit. "Rude." She said faking hurt. "I slapped him so hard that day." she giggled "I even asked my father to 'accidentally' run him over.'' She laughed at the memory.

"Leila! LEILA!" A rusty voice called. "Oh I have to go. Bye Damian, bye bye doggie." She said giving Titus one last belly rub. "LEILA!" the rusty voice called again "I'm coming Opa!" She looked back at Damian and gave him a tiny smile. Damian looked at the source of the rusty voice. It was an old man. He wore an expensive suit like the one his father owns. The old man held onto a wooden cane. "Who was that?" he asked eyeing Damian suspiciously "He's just a classmate, Grandpa" the old man nudged her "Just a classmate, Is that right?" he said playfully Leila sighed and said, "Come on Opa. Let's go home."

Damian watched them climb into a matte black G-Class Mercedes. She looked back at him as he stood. She gave one last smile before jumping into the car. Damian stood there as Titus barked at a nearby squirrel. _What the hell just happened?_ He thought. The cold wind brought him back to reality. "It's getting late Titus." he said to his loyal pet "Time to go back home." Titus freed himself from his leash again.

_Oh shit. Not again._


	3. Damian To The Rescue!

**Hey y'all. Melanie here. Sorry this chapter took a while. But I wanted it to be perfect. Big thanks to all my readers. I love you all sooo much. Anyway's enjoyy.**

Damian to the Rescue!

Gotham was quiet. A little too quiet. Not a single mobster in the streets. And that meant a bigger predator was lurking in the streets. "Tsk. Why is it so quiet?" asked the impatient Robin. "I don't know Robin. But you and I both know Gotham won't stay quiet for long." replied Batman. "So, what are we looking for exactly?" He asked. "I don't know Robin. You'll know it when you see it." The Caped Crusader was losing his patience. "I'm so bored!'' shouted Robin. "I. Don't. Care." he sent out his signature bat-glare. Robin pouted. _I need some fucking action. Or I'm going to lose it._

Leila walked through the alleys of Gotham._ Goddamnit Opa. Why are you so… so… FUCKING ANNOYING._ She angrily kicked at a rock. A large well-dressed foot stepped on the rock. She looked up to see who the black and white dress shoes belonged to. The man's eyes, his eyes were the colour of deep forest pools, the colour of springtime ferns, the colour of freshly cut grass, the colour of pond scum, the colour of autumn carrot tops, the green of the first spring leaves on a plum tree, sea green, mossy green flecked with the colour of pecan shell, as green as summertime water trough, they had a shocking look of insanity."Uh oh. Looks like someone is upset. LET'S TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN." he cackled. Leila tried to back away from the green haired freak. "Tsk tsk tsk. Puddin' she tryin tah get away." A woman said laughing in the same maniacal way. "I don't think that's going to happen pooh." Leila was cornered she let out a high pitched scream. "SHUT UP BITCH!" he struck her with the back of his hand. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP PLEASE." She shouted again. "YOU HEARD HIM GIRLIE. SHUT YA STINKIN GOB" the girl screamed kicking Leila in the stomach. Blood gushed from her mouth.

"Well Harley, I think we found our bait for good ol' Batsy." He said to his 'Harley' "Of course we did Mistah J! You're a genius! You're one-of-a-kind! You're brilliant!" she hugged his arm. "Get the fuck off of me you dumb broad!" he shouted slapping her. Leila saw the pain her big blue eyes. Her eyes sparkled like storm clouds right before lightning hit. Clouds of grey and blue threatened floods and fury while pupils dilated in passion, eyelashes catching the raindrops. She cared far too much. "Yes Puddin'" she said, crying silent tears. The red mouthed psychopath let out another cackle. "And you my dear are going to help me bait Batsy!" he lifted her chin with a white-gloved hand. He leaned in close "Now let's go have some fun." He threw her over his shoulder. Harley got up and glared at Leila. "If ya even think about any funky business with mah Mistah J. Ya got another thing coming missy." she said menacingly. Leila looked at the hammer she held._ Bitch calm the fuck down I'm not even into him._ Leila thought _To be completely honest I don't even know how you are._ "Help me!" she screamed one last time. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YA TAH SHUT YA STINKIN GOB!" Harley raised her hand "I wouldn't do that if I were you Quinn." A deep rough voice said. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Batman" "Joker, put her down." Robin said. He looks... familiar. She thought. "Oh poor kiddo, when will you learn? You and Batsy of all people should know I don't work like that." Batman stepped forward "Uh Uh Uh." He waved a finger "Oh Batsy! I wouldn't do that if I were you." he put Leila down and put a gun to her head. "Help me." she mouthed. She saw Robin's eyes widen as if he knew her.

_Fuck.. fuck…. FUCK. how the hell did she get here. WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS SHE DOING AT THIS HOUR. FAAAAHHHCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK._ Damian's head was going haywire. "You take Harley I take Joker" He heard his father say next to him. Joker picked Leila up and threw her into a brick wall. He would have ran to her but that would give away his identity and that is the last thing he needed to do. Harley grabbed her hammer and swung it at his head. he barely dodged it. he felt the wind of it go by. Damian grabbed the batarang from my utility belt and flung it over his shoulder. Doing so made Harley fly into the wall. She slid down unconscious. He looked over to see The Dark Knight in hand to hand combat with The Joker. Batman threw a quick left hook and broke the clown's nose. He laughed and wiped the blood with the back of his hand. "FINALLY! SOME FUN!" He let out another crazed laugh. Damian ran to Leila "Hey! Are you alright?" he as he helped her up. "I'm bloody peachy mate." she said wiping the blood from her mouth. "Do your parents know where you are?" He asked. She looked at him "I don't have parents, They're fucking dead." she said coughing up more blood. "Then who is your guardian?" He asked. "My grandfather." "What's his name?" "Omar. Omar Asfour." His eyes widened slightly THAT WAS HER GRANDFATHER?! He thought. She coughed up more blood staining her white sweatshirt red.

They heard sirens. "Robin we need to leave. Get her into the Batmobile." She looked at The Joker. He was tied up and laughing. Leila approached him. "Fuck you, you sick Bastard." She axe kicked him in the face. The Batmobile pulled up "Let's go now" Robin dragged her to the car. They got in and sped away quickly"What the address?" Batman asked "Just drop me off here I can walk the rest of the way home." Both of the masked vigilantes looked at her "No." They said at the same time. "It's that big black house on the corner." She pointed at a large house. He stopped the car. On the patio sat a very tired and worried Omar. She got out and ran into her grandpa's arms. "Thank you." He mouthed to the two. His arms held onto her. As if she was going to blow away.

Batman gave the old man a nod and drove off.

_Finally she's safe._


End file.
